


Through the years

by Missy3000



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Snowbaz - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Getting Together, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, M/M, One Shot, Simon is being oblivous, also Baz is a snob, i still love him tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy3000/pseuds/Missy3000
Summary: Simon is exited about the new school Hogwarts. But then he meets Baz and he hates him and then he doesn't?Or: Snowbaz from year one to seven. Pure fluff I guess





	Through the years

First year:

Simon is nervous, like all the other kids. They stand in a line waiting to be sorted. "Hufflepuff", the hat shouts and Simon almost trips on his way to the cheering table. When he turns around there is already a new kid sitting on the chair. Simon missed his name.

The boy sits there, not smiling or nervous at all. He seems so sure of himself. The hat puts him into Ravenclaw and he just walks to the table, no reaction what so ever. Simon likes the kid, he seems to be cool.

"Of course he is in Ravenclaw.", someone says beside him, "Just like his mother." Simon turns around. "Sorry, but who that kid?"

"You don't know him?", the other student asks, "That was Tyrannus Basilton Pitch. His mother was headmaster a few years ago."

Tyrannus Basilton Pitch. Simon liked that name. Maybe they could be friends.

 

Second year:

Simon absolutely hates Baz. Not only is he better in every class, he also makes Simon feel so stupid whenever he can. He tried to steel his girlfriend, insults Simon and he seems to be plotting something against him all the time. Penny says he is just imagining all of that, but she also confirms that he is also nearly never in their common room. What else could he do besides plotting.

"Maybe he has a life.", Penny says, but Simon doesn't believe that.

 

Third year:

Penny's hair is red now. And she is better then Baz in all of her classes, which makes Simon irrationally happy. It also makes him happy when Baz smiles, but he doesn't want to think about that.

Baz is still evil and everything. Agatha broke up with him at the beginning at the year, but they are still friends. Penny thinks that's weird, but Simon thinks he just wasn't in love with her enough for the situation to be weird. Of course he doesn't say that out loud.

When winter rolls around he spends his break in Hogwarts, like all the years before, because there is no home he could go to. Baz stays, too. Simon doesn't know why, but he doesn't care either. And also it is just a coincidence that they both spend all their time in the library. And it's just normal that they talk with each other, because they are the only ones there. It's not like their friends now.

 

Fourth year

Simon and Baz are kinda friends now. They're still enemies most of the time, but on certain occasions, like catching each other in the kitchen after curfew, they are just two boys hanging out with each other. And it is not weird at all that the time Simon spends in the kitchen doubled after the first meeting and nothing weird about how he thinks Baz looks really pretty with his hair loose.

 

Fith year

Simon is totally fucked. Not only is he friends now with Baz, like good friends, he has also fallen in love with him. With the way he talks and teases Simon, his smile his determination, his intelligence battles with penny (penny wins most of the time), with his hair when he is in the kitchen, because they still meet there every other night, eating sour cherry scones (im Simons case) and drinking hot chocolate (both of them). Simon also thinks his love is and will ever be one sided. Penny groans. She says it is just like second year. "Now you just say he is beautiful instead of evil. Nothing has changed, Simon." Simon thinks a lot has changed.

 

Sixth year

Simon is disappointed. It took Baz one and a half year of friendship to tell them that he is gay. Simon is also really happy. This means he has the slightest chance. So his action around Baz changes. He is nicer now, searching for contact. He also doesn't flirt with other people anymore.

Baz asks him one night in the kitchen. "Simon, do you like me?" Simon instantly panics. "Of course, you are my best friend besides Penny."

Baz turns the cup of hot chocolate in his hands. He doesn't look at Simon. The house elves around them are busy.

"No I mean do you like like me?" And when Simon doesn't answer and just turns red he goes on. "Because I do. I like like you." Simon looks up and smiles. The widest smile since his first day on Hogwarts. "I like like you too.", he says and then he kisses Baz, because that has been overdue for ages.

 

Seventh year

Baz and Simon stand hand in hand in front of Howarts. They are waiting for Penny to get her stuff. "I'll miss the school. It's been a pain, but it's still the only home I've ever had.", Simon says. Baz nods and squeezes his hand. When Penny comes out Baz just pulls on his hand. "Come on love, it'll be alright. We will carry on together."

And they leave Hogwarts behind to move into their new flat in London.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Originally this was posted on tumblr for the carry on countdown 2017.  
> You can text or find me there if you want. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/littlepsychowonderland
> 
> Have a good day/night/life
> 
> -Missy


End file.
